Is this love!
by DancingBloom
Summary: Suck at summeries!All I have to say is that please Read and Review!Rtaed T just to be safe!Mostly KaoruXButch!
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be like a sequel to PPGZ show.**

 **Kaoru-Please,dont put me good looking.**

 **Me-It´s my story and I do what I want with it.**

 **Kaoru -NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Me-Yes now shut up and fucking suck it up.**

 **Me-Now this chapter is going to be about the characters and who can do the disclaimer?**

 **Miyako-ME! DancingBloom does not own us except for her two OC´s June and Buck.**

 **Girls-**

 **Momoko Akatsumi-Is the oldest being 18 years old. Has red Auburn hair that is kept in a high ponytail that reaches her midback,with bangs just above her eyebrows and a Little pink bow holding it and has bubblegum pink eyes,has hot curves,32D cups and is the tallest being 5´6 likes to read and learn,and also is boy-crazy and has a sweet tooth and is the secret identity of Hyper Blossom**

 **Kaoru Matsubara-Is the middle one being 18 years black hair that is wavy and straight at the same time,has emerald Green eyes, has has sexy curves,36D cups and is the shortest being 5´4 hates her looks,but likes to play sports and sleep, and really loves to play videogames and is the secret identity of Powered Buttercup.**

 **Miyako Gotojuki-Is the third one also being 18 years light blonde hair that is tied in pigtails that reach her waist and bangs being holded with a sky blue clip and has sky blue eyes, has cute curves and 38B cups and is medium being 5´5 likes to shop clothes and read magazines and is the secret identity of Rolling Bubbles.**

 **June Hisao-Is the fourth one being 18 years old, dirt blonde hair that is kept in a high ponytail and her bangs falling over her eyes,with a clip that is shaped like a flower,blueberry eyes,hot curves and 32C cups and like Miyako she is 5´5,she likes to play video games and hear music,also to is the secret identity of Dancing Bloom.**

 **Boys-**

 **Brick Jojo-Oldest being 19 years red Auburn hair tied in a low spiky ponytail,with spiky bangs above his eyebrows and red cap and has red ruby has an 6 pack and strong arms,is 6´3,also likes to read you could say he is a smartass and caring.**

 **Butch Jojo-Medium one being 19 years naturally spiky black hair with bang just above his eyebrows and has forest Green eyes,has an 8 pack and really strong arms,is 6´4,also loves to work out and play video games is a perverted and really overprotective.[More than the others].**

 **Bomer Jojo-Third one also being 19 years,has spiked down hair going in all directions and has dark blue eyes,has an 6 pack and strong arms,is 6´2,loves to swim and play basketball is sweet and caring.**

 **Buck Jojo-Fourth one being 19 blonde hair that is spiked everywhere and wears a black bandana,blueberry color eyes(darker tan June´s),has an 6 pack,strong arms,is 6´2,loves to play music and watch TV,is cute and sweet.**

 **Buttercup-** **Why did you put me like that?!**

 **Me-Oh quit your whining and say goodbye.**

 **PPGZ-Sayonara**

 **Me-Goodbye Read and review.**


	2. Sleepover!

Me-Hey guys,this is the second chapter to Is this love!?

Kaoru-Thank God that the RRBZ aren´t here,Butch is such a perv.

Me-Not for long (make the RRBZ appear)

Kaoru-AHHH!Get away from me!(Starts running away from Butch as he chases her)

Butch-But Kaoru-chan I want to cuddle with you,make out with you,touch your-

Kaoru-LEAVE ME ALONE!

Me -SHUT UP AND SOMEONE MAKE THE DISCLAIMER!(Both of the stop and nod scared)

Blossom-DancingBloom doesn´t own us except for her OC´S June and Buck,ENJOY!.

Miyako´s POV.

We were at my house having a sleepover and tomorrow school started.I was wearing a sky blue t shirt,dark blue pants with bubbles in them and white slippers and my hair was in the curlers,Momoko was wearing a pink t shirt,red pants with hearts and red slippers and her hair was down reaching her knees,June was wearing a blueberry t shirt,blueberry pants(darker than the shirt),with music signs in them and white slippers and her hair was also down reaching her butt and Kaoru was wearing a emerald green shirt,dark green pants with stars and black slippers and her hair was down reaching her midback and had her night hat were talking and eating chips.I noticed June staring blankly at space.

"June-san you ok?"-I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Oh yeah im ok"-She said to me that everything was in silence.

"So what now?"-Momoko and Kaoru shrugged.

"KARAOKE TIME!"-June shouted and runned over to my kaoraoke and Momoko runned behind Kaoru said no.

"C´mon Kauro-san,you know you want to"-I said luring her,she sighed and said all whooped and put on a song.

 **(The song is Love Me,from Katy Perry)**

 **"I lost myself in fear of loosing you.I wish I didn´t do,but I did.I lost my own,my own that you picked me for me."-June**

 **"But now,I don´t negotiate with always seem to get the best of me.I found I had to love myself,the way I want you to"-Miyako**

 **"Love me,no more second there´s no more questoning.I´ll be the one defining who Im meant to concealing feelings,or changing seasonally.I´m fonna love myself,the way I want you to love me."-Momoko**

 **"Sometimes I wish my skin was a I could just unzip and who I am is who im meant to be and it´s who you are in love,in love with."-June**

 **"So now,I don´t negotiate with ´re gonna have to take a backseat.I know i have to love myself,the way I want you too..."-Kaoru**

 **"...Love me,No more second there´s no more questioning.I´ll be the one defining who Im gonna concealing feelings,or changing seasonally.I´m gonna love myself the way,the way I want you to love me."-Momoko**

 **(2x)"No more standing in my own ´s go deeper,let´s get more standing in my own way(I want you to love me)"-Kaoru**

 **"No more second there´s no more questioning.I´ll be the one defining who im gonna concealing my feelings,or changing seasonally.I´m gonna love myself,the way I want you to love me."-Miyako**

 **"No more second there´s no more questioning.I´ll be the one defining who im gonna concealing feelings,or changing seasonally,Im gonna love myself the way I want you to love me"-All**

When we finished singing we all started laughing until my grandma told us to go to sleep and we all prepared for a good night´s sleep.


	3. Oh no!

Me-"Hello. I know I update this story more than the others but I´s because I have great palns for it. ENJOY!"

Kaoru-"Butch let me go!"She says struggling since Butch has her in his lap with his arms around her tightly.

Butch-"But then you´ll run away from me and we don´t want that right?"and kissed her neck roughly while she blushes apple red.

Kaoru-"Speak for yourself."She says struggling more.

Miyako -"So cute!"She says with hearts in her eyes.

Momoko and June laugh while Brick, Boomer and Buck smirk at their girls.

Me-Somebody do the disclaimer!

June-"DancingBloom doesn´t own us except me and Buck. ENJOY!"

June´s POV.

I felt some light movement in my shoulder and I open my eyes to find Miyako shaking me.

"Wake up June-san it´s time for school"-Miyako says helping me up.I go to the bathroom,brush my teeth,did my morning necesities and took a bath(Miyako is also taking a bath after she woke up the other girls,since Miyako´s house is a mansion it has a lot of bathrooms).I got out of the bathroom, dried myself and put on my clothes and brushed my hair.I put on an off the shoulder blueberry shirt,grey jean shorts and blueberry color converses,music shaped earings and my hair was in a low ponytail and my bangs were brushed to the make up I only used black eyeliner and light pink I finished examining myself in the mirror I went out to find Miyako and Momoko out since they dress was wearing a pink tank top that said "Like a G6",white skinny jeans and pink Vans and heart shaped had her hair loose with a white headband holding her bangs,for makeup she had black eyeliner,pink eye shadow and dark pink was wearing a sky blue sundress and a white jacket,two inch white heels and bubbles shaped like had her hair in her usual pigtails and her sky blue makeup she had black eyeliner,sky blue eye shadow and light pink all grabbed our things and ate a delicious breakfeast from Miyako´s grandmother.

"It´s delicious,grandma!"-Miyako said smiling at her grandother and she smiled back.

"Yup"-Me and Momoko saw Kaoru come,she was wearing green turtleneck tight long sleeved shirt,ripped skinny jeans and black biker boots and star shaped had her hair in a low messy bun with her bangs make up black heavy eyeliner and red sat down and said good morning and ate her breakfeast finished eating and said goodbye to Miyako´s grandma and head to the school.

Kaoru´s POV.(At the school)

"Why did school have to start"-I said banging my head on the desk.

"Don´t worry Kaoru at least it´s our last year"-Momoko said patting my school bell ringed.

"Good morning"-The teacher said while entering the classroom.

"We have some new students,please introduce your selves"-The teacher said pointing to the saw some boys and we couldn´t believe who was there.

Forest Green eyes.

Black hair.

Pale skin.

It can´t be him.

The RRBZ were standing there infront of us and looked like they had a new partner.

"I´m Brick,the oldest"-Red one had a red shirt,black pants,red Vans and his red eyes with his now long hair that reaches his mid back and red cap.

"I´m Butch,second oldest"-Butch said while had a tight green shirt,black pants and Green converse and his forest green eyes with his balck spiky hair and ears piercings.

"I´m Boomer,third oldest"-Blondie said smiling like the idiot he had a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a black stripe in the middle,balck pants that goes to his knees and dark blue blue eyes,spike blonde hair and freckles.

"I´m Buck the the last one to come"-The last one had dirt blonde hair and blueberry had a blueberry color shirt with a music sign in it,jeans that goes to his knees and Blueberry Vans.

"This is gonna be a long year"-I thought while frowning.


	4. Truth and Blackmail

Me-Hello!.Hope you are liking this story!Can somebody do the disclaimer?

Miyako giggling because Boomer telling corny lines on her ear in her is laughing because Brick is tickling her is blushing a lot and moaning softly but a lot because Butch is kissing Kaoru roughly on the neck and grabbing her ass and Jane is blushing because Buck is hugging June cutely.

Me-Ok i´ll do it,I don´t own them except June and this chapter the girls had already passed their first class and now they were going with each of their counterparts.

(Reds in history)

Momoko´s POV.

Oh no! The red jerk is sitting next to is staring at me.

"What do you want?"-I asked just smiled and whispered in my ear the worst 5 words of the world...

"I know who you are..."-I felt myself going pale but then...

"But dont worry I won´t tell anyone."-I glared at him

"You better don´t tell anyone or I swear-

"Your threats dont work with me,honey"

"Don´t call me that,idiot"-I glared at him and shook him Himeko came by.

"Brick would you like to see me at lunch?"-She leaned on the desk trying to show her fake just stared at her like she was the ugliest thing on the world,well she had tried to iron her hair bit it only came out like a nerds best was there,she was wearing a small yellow top,mini purple skirt and 9 inch other words,a diva disaster.

"I prefer to be with my Momoko-chan"-He said swinging an arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek.I stared at him as if he was crazy.

"With that thing instead of this?"-She said gesturing to her body.

"Yeah right,at least she is natural not like you."-He said smirking.

"This is not over yet"-She stomped off,mad.

"How do you know my identity?"-I asked going straight to the point.

"Simple,cause I feel around you the way I used to feel about Blossom and you look like twins"-He said smiling

"What feeling?"-I asked confused

"Love"-He simply said and I felt my breath shorten and confused,but mostly then I tought that maybe he was playing with me,trying to find my weakness and then destroy me and my friends.

"Don´t think that I want to destroy you,I really love you and I will wait all the time that you need."-He said smiling

"How do you know what I was thinking?"-I asked suspiciously

"I can read minds honey"-He said with a cheeky smile and kissed my cheek.

"Don´t call me honey!"-I shouted at him and the teacher gave us a warning to shut up or what he said was still in my mind.

Brick´s POV.

She looks so cute like that and her cherry pink eyes staring at the book as if it was the most important thing in her life.I chuckle lightly at will be mi girl even if it takes days,months,years I dont care.

(Blues in art)

Miyako´s POV.

Boomer looks so he is my enemy and like the Professor says "Once a villain,always a villain".

"Miyako-chan you look really cute today,but then again you always look cute"-He said smiling and hugging me slightly.I jumped a bit and he looked sad.

"Miyako I know you are Rolling Bubbles"-He whispered at me and I gasped they will know our weakness and try to destroy us.

"Miyako-chan I would never try to kill you or anything I really like you and I couldn´t imagine my life with anyone else except you."-He said and hugged me tightly.

"I don´t know Boomer I´m good you are bad we dont mix well"-I said frowning at him.

"Just think about it please"-He begged me

"Ok"-But he insisted.

"Promise me you will think about it"-He said taking his pinky out and I smiled.

"Pinky promise"-I said tangling my pinky with his and thinking that I was now on a love triangle.

Boomer´s POV.

I will convice Miyako chan that I have changed and she will be my cute wait Miyako.

(Blueberrys,in math)

June´s POV.

"Hey!"-Buck said smiling at me and blushing.

"Look before you try anything I just want to let you know that I won´t mix up with a villain"-I said going straight into the point.

"You do know that I know that I know that you are Dancing Bloom of the PPGZ?"-He said smiling like an idiot.

"Let me guess?Your going to tell everybody and try to destroy us"-I said knowing that It was true.I feel him embrace me.

"Look,I know that you think that I´m a gross boy,that does not have feelings or something like that but I really like you and admire you and I was hoping that even if it takes time,you would consider being my girl"-He said and embraced me tighter.I looked into his eyes and saw that it was everything pure truth.

"Don´t expect me to be a girly girl and everything like that,if you want my heart you will have to earn it."

Buck´s POV.

I nod to my June chan.I will try to do anything in my hands to earn her love.

(Greens in free period)

Kaoru´s POV.

I was sitting in the bleachers thinking about the RRBZ and why did they have to come here.I felt somebody sit beside me and when I looked I saw Butch,from the RRBZ.

"What do you want?"-I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Nothing just wondering about something"-He said looking at me.

"What is that?-I asked I asked him and I don´t even care what he is the hell is wrong with me.

"What is your cup size?"-He asked me.I stared at him wide eyed and slapped him on the head.

"Look I will offer you two things you leave me alone and I won´t break your face ok?"-I said looking up at fact that he was a whole foot taller than me did not make the situation better.

"I´m more interested in your ass"-He said smirking and I felt a really hard squeeze in my butt.I felt my face heat up.I slapped him.

"Did you know that you look really good in a skirt?"-He asked me amused.

"I DON´T WEAR SKIRTS!"-I yelled at him mad.

"You do when you are Buttercup!"-He said smirking and put his strong arms around my waist.

"How do you know?"-I said staring up at him

"I have my ways,I won´t tell anyone if you go on a date with me."-He said smirking at me.I´m gonna kill him.

"NO!"-I yelled at tightens his grip on my waist and putted his hands in my ass.I try to push him away but I couldn´t,he was really strong.

"Then tomorrow everybody will know Buttercup´s secret identity"-H esaid smirking asshole.

"OK,i´ll go on a stupid date with you"-I said mad and he kissed my cheek and let me go.

Butch´s POV.

That girl had to be mine.I wonder what it would be like to have her moan my butt,those curves and those coconuts she had on her chest. I did saw guys staring at her while she is like I will have to mark my territory I tought while grinning.

Me-Extra long say goodbye

Everybody-Goodbye

Me-Read and Review


End file.
